rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiasco Forest/Scenario Guide
As soon as players start Fiasco Forest, they should pause the game immediately. While the game is paused, they can see all the problematic areas : *''Whiplash'' is far too intense. *''Death Slide'' goes over humps too fast and is about to crash. *One of the camelbacks on Dynamite Run is too high. *People can't exit Boat Jam. *''Geriatric Cars'' has no entrance path. *There is no path running from the exit of Death Slide back to its entrance. *There is no path running from the exit of Dynamite Run. *Thus, a bunch of people are getting lost there. *The path that goes towards Geriatric Cars is a dead end. *The same goes for the path that runs towards the entrance of Dynamite Run. *There are not enough handymen. *There are no mechanics at all. *There are not enough food stalls. *There are no drink stalls. *There are not enough toilets and they're overpriced. *There are no Information Kiosks. First things first : What's on this list that can be done with the game's still paused, has to be done now. First and foremost, players must reset Death Slide (by double-clicking the close button), or else it will crash. A less urgent thing to do next, would be to close Whiplash, since it's so intense nobody is willing to go on. Follows Boat Jam as well, since people can't get off the ride right now. Then, comes fixing the shops prices : a $1 profit for any sold article, is the best rule of thumb here. For the toilets, $0.20 will work wonders while still turning a profit. After this, will come job-dating time : Fiasco Forest needs five mechanics, one for each ride, with set patrol areas. Then, for players of RCT1 & 2, set all of the inspection times to 10 minutes. Extra handymen won't hurt, if they are given patrol areas & (in RCT1) ordered not to care about mowing the lawns. After this, fixing the "lost guests" problem. This can only be done the tedious way : grabbing the guests back to the pathes using the pincers tool. Next, players should reset Dynamite Run and set it to run only one train, before reopening it. This will prevent crashes, at the cost of guest capacity & throughput. However, benefits aren't priority on 1-year scenarios. After this, the research lab : this park will need only gentle and thrill rides, and maximum funding as always. The last thing to do is about making sure money comes in instead of out. Taking the maximum loan, $8,000, and raising the park entrance fee to $15 or $20. Now it gets exciting. This part needs to be done fast, so players should save the game at this point ; although it is still March 1st, there's a lot of work to do around here! When players are ready to move forward, all that's left to do is to take a deep breath... and unpause the game ! Let's start by making closed tracks on the crests of Death Slide, as well as towards the end where the glide goes down only one level. This drop also counts for a hump, and it might crash here as well. Issues with stuck boats can be fixed by extended the first lift hill down to the start. As soon as one boat passes Test Mode, let's open it so the park starts making profit. Since Death Slide gives extra value to the park, players should be able to raise the entrance fee without problem. Now let's move on to Whiplash. The only problem area in this ride is in the tunnel, at the lowest part at the end : the hump down, has to be replaced by a small upwards bump. Now it will have a intensity rating of 7 instead of 12, making the ride finally bearable for the guests, with the excitement rating also going up to it's real value.Same as for Death Slide, testing, opening, raising the gate fee. Now let's work on Dynamite Run, it shouldn't be too late yet. Players first must build an exit path, or people will get lost. At the highest point after the lift hill, the layout goes 60 degrees up first, parallel to the station, and then down with a big bend. That's the critical point on this ride. The first part of the bend down has to be removed. Removing the steep part altogether can also be done, in favour of a flatter part. The ride should now also be safe for guests, and sport much better results. Same as before : test, reopening, gate fee. Next up : Boat Jam. Plowing earth off the 3 tiles of land that are in the way & raising the water level on the middle part will do the trick. Demolishing the ride altogether, or making it a closed circuit, also will work. Let's take a look at the initial list again. What's left to do? *''Geriatric Cars'' has no entrance path. *There is no path running from the exit of Death Slide back to it's entrance. *The path that goes towards Geriatric Cars is a dead end. *The same goes for the path that runs towards the entrance of Dynamite Run. *There aren't enough food & drink stalls. *There aren't enough toilets. *There are no Information Kiosks. This has to be fixed as fast as possible. Now let's build enough food & drink stalls, toilets, and Information Kiosks all around the park, and after all of this, players should start building other rides. No additional coasters will be needed. The two already open in the park are excellent coasters, at least once fixed. Launched Freefall and Top Spin are great choices, one in each operation mode. New rides and awards will replace advetisements when it will come to draw new guests. Fiasco Forest is really easy for people who know how to play. Good luck to everyone! Category:Scenario Guide